


On a Good Day You Get To Kill A Whore

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Extended Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode5x17  99 Problems <br/>Extended version of the Dean/Cas conversation at the Impala; still moving along to Destiel, but we are getting a lot closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Good Day You Get To Kill A Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Extended version of the Dean/Cas conversation at the Impala; still moving along to Destiel, but we are getting a lot closer.

On a Good Day, You Get to Kill a Whore

 

“On a good day, you get you get to kill a whore,” Dean said, raising a cocky eyebrow at Cas.

Castiel just looked up at him and sighed, moving the bottle of aspirin back and forth mechanically between his hands. 

“That might solve today’s problem, Dean, but is it really going to do any good in the long run? We know how to save this town, but how are we supposed to save the world? The three of us against the hierarchy of Heaven.”

“Four,” Dean reminded him. “There are four of us.”

“Bobby,” Cas nodded in agreement. “But that’s still only four. Against most of Heaven and Hell. Will we be enough?”

“We have to be, Cas. We will. Have some faith.”

“I just found out my Father doesn't care. Doesn't care about the angels. Doesn't care about the humans, either. I must admit, I am having a great deal of difficulty keeping faith in anything.”

Dean moved closer to the angel, reaching down to take the bottle from his hands, noting absently how warm they felt. He opened the bottle and shook a few of the pills out into his palm.

“Take these, Cas. You’ll feel better. And Cas?”

Castiel looked up, holding his hand out for the aspirin. 

“Have faith in me, okay?” Dean said quietly.

The angel nodded. “Most days, you are the only one I have faith in.” he replied.


End file.
